There is suggested an image capturing device that interrupts a moving image capturing/recording process according to a still image capturing/recording instruction given during capturing and recording of a moving image, and starts counting of the number of missing moving image frames (missing frames) during a still image capturing/recording process. Then the image capturing device stores still image data generated on the basis of an image capturing signal from an image capturing element in a memory card, and generates pseudo moving image frames (pseudo frames) from the still image data. Furthermore, the image capturing device adds the generated pseudo frames to the moving image data of the interrupted moving image, restarts the moving image capturing/recording process, and adjusts an offset such that the pseudo frames are applied to the counted missing frames (for example, see Patent Literature 1).